dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Stewartson Castle
'Stewartson Castle '''is the main location of the first ''Dark Parables game, Curse of Briar Rose. It was the last known resting place of Briar Rose and was in the process of being overtaken by thorned vines. History Stewartson Castle was the home place of the Stewartson clan, royalty reigning in what is now Edinburgh, Scotland. Once a bustling, happy palace, the castle was eventually deserted due to the misfortunes of the Royal Family. After Princess Briar Rose was cursed, the kingdom became a much more somber place. The mood only worsened when the royals sent their second daughter, Princess Ivy, away for her own safety. Eventually, the curse on Briar Rose came to pass and all of the inhabitants of the castle fell into a deep sleep. It was then that the briars came, protecting the sleeping Princess until she could be awoken. Many did not understand the purpose of the briars and saw them as part of the curse cast upon her. An Unnamed Prince eventually fought his way past the briars, and kissed the beautiful sleeping Princess. This partially undid the curse; it awoke all the other inhabitants of the castle, and the briars were tamed and controlled by the Fairy Godmothers who looked after Briar Rose. The King and Queen, as well as the Godmothers, watched over the sleeping Princess and waited for her to wake up. She never did. Meanwhile, the curse on the Princess was unfortunately transferred to the noble Prince who tried to revive her, and he fell ill and died not long afterward. He was given a beautiful memorial vault within the castle. In time, all of the inhabitants of the castle passed away, and still the Princess slumbered on, alone and forgotten in her family's once beautiful castle. After 1,000 years had passed, however, the Godmothers' protection weakened and the briars returned, slowly overtaking the castle entirely and catching the eye of the Fairytale Detective. Eventually, Briar Rose was awoken by the Detective, and the briars disappeared entirely. Last seen, the castle was still in disrepair, but was free of the curses and dangers it once possessed. It is unknown if anyone currently resides in it. As Briar Rose, the only surviving member of the Stewartson family, has joined the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters, it is likely she resides with the Sisterhood and not in her family's castle. Notable Former Residents * Stewartson King and Queen (deceased) * Briar Rose (formerly) * Godmother of the Rose (deceased) * Godmother of the Ivy (deceased) * The Unnamed Prince (deceased) * The Evil Godmother (as a crow, possibly dead) * Princess Ivy (for a short time, deceased) Gallery Locations= Stewartson_Castle_cropped.jpg|Stewartson Castle Briar Statue.jpg|Statue of Briar Rose at the Castle Gate King & Queen Statues.jpg|Stairway to the Castle Grounds bell tower.jpg|The Bell Tower tunnel.jpg|Underpass, With Kingdom's Banners stable.jpg|Royal Stables church exterior.jpg|The Church church interior.jpg|Church Interior cobr kitchens.jpg|Servants' Kitchen cobr servants quarters.jpg|Servants' Quarters interior hall.jpg|Castle Interior dining room.jpg|Dining Room Throne room.jpg|The Throne Room Godmother_Shrine_wands_restored.jpg|Godmother Shrine music room.jpg|Music Room cobr library.jpg|The Library alchemist room.jpg|Alchemy Room cobr bird sanctuary.jpg|Bird Sanctuary cobr armory.jpg|The Armory cobr prison.jpg|Castle Dungeon Corridor3.jpg|Corridor Overtaken by Briars Cobr royal hall.jpg|Royal Family Hall Cobr statuary hall.jpg|The Family Chambers Cobr royal bedchamber.jpg|The Royal Bedchamber Briars Bed Chamber.jpg|Briar Rose's Bed Chamber roseroom.jpg|RoseRoom Briar sleeping.png|Briar Rose's Hidden Resting Place Prince Shrine.jpg|The Unnamed Prince's Tomb 2.jpg|Landing Above Church dark-parables-curse-of-briar-rose-collectors-edition-2.jpg|Main Gate to Castle courtyard.jpg|Courtyard by Portal hqdefault.jpg|Path Towards Church unnamed.jpg|Blacksmith's Shop Dark Parables Curse of Briar Rose Collector's Edition (2).jpg|Outside the Stables |-|Concept art= cobr castle concept.jpg|Stewartson Castle Concept Image Corridor1.jpg Corridor2.jpg Category:Curse of Briar Rose Category:Spindle Room Secrets Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Castles